Ginny's Helpful Mistletoe
by xxMusicalMime
Summary: Draco's eyes must've popped out like a frog and his face might have turned red. For all he knew, Blaise's smirk was because of something his hormones did whenever faced with a direct question about one Hermione Granger. -Complete!
1. Kill Him

**A/N: **_Okay, so, I'm back and taking a break from my other fanfics. I realized that, well, it's Christmas (obviously), and this is my first Christmas here. :)) So I'll try to make it extra special. I started working on this first chapter since 2 pm and finally finished five hours after. Don't worry, I'll try and finish this by 12. :)) I'll be gawking at my monitor all night. Mwahahah._

_Anyways, hope you like this extra special Christmas special. dedicated to all of you. 3_

* * *

Draco Malfoy squinted as he woke up in his flat. There was a soft, muffled tinkling from all around him, playing either happy and joyous melodies or slow, praising ones. Draco frowned, staring at the ceiling, praying silently; _please let this all be one heck of a nightmare…_At last he got the courage to tilt his head on his pillow to look at the calendar and clock propped on his bedside table.

He took one look at the calendar, and groaned, stuffing his face back in his pillow again.

An hour later, he got up again and went to the tidy kitchen groggily. He frowned when he opened the cupboard and found numerous boxes of cereal there, all of which had something to offer for this season. He grimaced and thought that he would skip cereal for breakfast and toast some bread for once.

As he put two loaves on his shiny silver toaster, there was a commotion next door, which includes of a wall banging open, a loud, masculine cry of "Ho, ho, ho!" and the delighted squeals of children. Suddenly, Draco felt thankful that he didn't have cereal today; if he had, he would've gagged right into the bowl.

Now, the explanation to all of this? Well, it's just one simple sentence. Draco Malfoy despises Christmas.

He stared around his flat as the steady ticking of the toaster filled his ears. Not one festive decoration was put up, making the silver-and-green motif of his flat all bland and not at all lively. But Draco preferred it that way than putting up RED AND GREEN decorations, singing yuletide 'carols' (which he calls songs of the hags), and invite people he doesn't really want to invite to his own home to wolf down all his year's supply of food in one, hefty meal and get away with it.

There was a sudden _cling! _From the toaster and he hurriedly went to get the toast and put some butter and sugar in it. He hummed to himself in what he called a tune as he walked to the Muggle contraption (Muggles call it 'television', or 'TV' for short) he bought. He turned it on as he sat on his favorite couch and flicked through the channels, cutting everyone's lines with a simple click from his remote.

"Ho, ho, ho! Merry – " _click!_

"Would you ever forgi – " _Click!_

"Hark the heeeraa – " _Click!_

"Fiiiive Gooldeen - " _Click!_

"Aaargh!" Draco cried in frustration and turned the TV off, "Why the hell is some annual, ridiculous 'tradition'," he put some imaginary air quotes when he said them, "mean to everyone? I mean, what good would it do if they flood their houses with mangers and little toy trains and a plastic tree decorated with orbs roughly the size of a Bludger?"

There was silence as he panted, glaring at no one in particular. He threw the remote on the couch and strode to the bedroom, running his hand through his tousled, white-blond hair in frustration. He hurried into his bathroom and took a nice, warm shower. After that he put on a white shirt, pants, shoes, a thick coat, and his old Slytherin scarf just as his fireplace burst into emerald green flames and out stepped Blaise Zabini.

"Hey, Blaise," Draco said, waving a bit. His smile faltered when he saw Blaise grinning widely, the old mischievous glint he so hated glinting in his eyes.

"What are you up to?" Draco asked, suspicious and a little wary. There was something in his gut shouting at his brain to be careful.

"Oh, nothing," Blaise replied, shrugging nonchalantly, his face in contrast with his voice, which was thick in excitement.

Blaise yanked Draco's arm and pulled him to his fireplace, saying, "You're going to be late, at this rate. You've got a special dinner with Harry and the others, remember?"

Draco smacked his forehead. Of course! How could he have forgotten?

"You're thinking 'how could I've forgotten'," Blaise said, smirking.

Draco winced. "If I wasn't sure that you're my best friend I'd classify you as a Trelawney."

Blaise put on a mock hurt look as Draco dusted himself. Draco works at the Ministry, and he sees Harry Potter, 'the Boy Who Lived' (Death Eaters call him 'the Boy Who Just Won't Die Already'), when he's not behind mountains of paperwork for the Auror Headquarters. They've been getting along well, even Ron, so well, in fact, that Harry invited him for Christmas dinner in his first house (the second being Number 12, Grimmauld Place) with his family (Ginny) and friends (Ron and Hermione).

"I bet you're excited to see Hermione again," Blaise said, shattering his internal babble and making him resurface to reality.

"W-what?" he stuttered, blinking.

"You know," Blaise said, rolling his eyes like a gay and saying his next words slowly like Draco was a confused two year old, "You… like… Hermione… Gra – "

"La la la la la la! I can't hear you! La la la la la!" Draco shouted, drowning Blaise's words, covering his ears with his hands.

"Real mature, Draco. I bet that's why the girls are all fawning over you," Blaise said sarcastically as he put on some Floo Powder to the fireplace. He shouted "POTTER RESIDENCE!" and pushed a scowling Draco to the green flames.

Draco was spinning as he saw numerous wizard fireplaces where the people were seen toasting to some peers or welcoming other people or decorating their houses. Draco was about to close his eyes when he stepped out of Harry's fireplace. He opened his eyes and met a room that was lavishly decorated with a red-and-gold motif. Red and gold silk ribbons ran from the walls in gentle waves. Holly was seen in every corner of the room. A big tree stood in the far corner, decorated with colorful, glittery orbs and ribbons, including a silver star on top. There were brightly wrapped presents at the bottom.

Just as Blaise appeared from the fireplace, Draco muttered: "Kill me."

* * *

**A/N: **_Please review. At least you can give me a review on Christmas :DD_


	2. Unexpected Meeting

**A/N: **_Yeah, it might be a little rushed because my uncle wanted to play on the computer, my mother wanted to post something really boring on Facebook, and my Dad's got the laptop and he's at work. So forgive me if it's rushed. At least I finished this chapter within more or less an hour._

* * *

Harry Potter walked out of the kitchen to see the two Slytherins.

"Hey! So glad you could come!" He said. Draco turned around and grinned authentically. Harry wasn't really bad when he got to know him. He even asked himself numerous times why he hated him so much. Clearly he wasn't a braggart, a show-off, or anything he had accused him as of late.

"Hey, Harry," he replied, giving him a high-five. Blaise only shook his hand when it was his turn, showing respect to Harry, as this was the first time they were on a conversation not spiked with business.

"So," Harry said, rubbing his palms excitedly, "what do you think?"

"Your house is beautiful, Harry," Blaise complimented, looking at the orbs in awe.

"Yeah," Draco agreed. It really was beautiful. Draco only didn't like the fact that it was for Christmas.

There was laughter from outside and there was a loud _thud! _on the door. Blaise jumped as Draco fished out his wand.

"No, no," Harry said, putting an arm on Draco's wrist. "It's only my wife, Ginny, and Hermione. They're playing outside."

"Oh," Draco said, feeling his cheeks burn as he stuffed his wand away. So much for being overly protective. "What're they playing?"

"Snowball fight," Harry replied. Blaise's head snapped up and he grinned impishly.

"Blaise, I'm warning you. I'm _not _going to be in a snowball fight with you," Draco said with a tone of finality. Blaise slumped and pretended to cry as he shuffled his feet slowly to the kitchen.

"man, you look like Krum," Draco continued as Blaise waddled, hunchbacked, to the counter. Harry laughed, but was cut off by the smell of something good.

"Oh! Chicken's ready!" he exclaimed, getting to the stove and putting out the fire. He picked the golden-skinned fried chicken wings from the pan and put it delicately on a big, white plate in an arrangement above some salad dressing.

"I never knew that the famous Harry Potter could cook!" Draco said jokingly, nudging Harry at the elbow, which caused him to almost drop the fifteenth chicken wing.

"Blame it on the Dursleys, if you will," he replied grimly. Draco laughed.

"Chicken!" Blaise said hoarsely. Harry winced like he had remembered something painful.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked as Blaise inhaled the scent of chicken like a dog.

"Oh, it's nothing," Harry muttered, "I just remembered Sirius, that's all. I used to sneak him some food when we were at fourth year so he could live on a cave in Hogsmeade."

"Why was he in a cave?"

"Because he wanted to watch over me until the Triwizard Tournament was over."

Draco patted him on the shoulder reassuringly. "Hey, mate. It's okay. We all miss him."

"You do?"

"Sure. I was really psyched when I knew that he was my uncle, but then he got killed by Aunt Bella," Draco shuddered. "I really wanted to meet him."

Harry didn't say anything for a moment. Draco wandered back to the living room and sat down on the couch, looking around. There was a photo by the fireplace, which was now holding red flames, depicting Ginny and Harry on their wedding day, smiling like there was no tomorrow. On Ginny's right was Hermione, her hair a little wavy and it curled away at the end. On Harry's right was Ron, grinning lopsidedly, his hands digging deep into his pockets.

"Hey, Harry," Blaise said from the kitchen, his voice drifting to where Draco sat.

"Yeah?"

"What happened to Ron and Hermione, eh?"

Draco could almost see that smug smile playing on Blaise's lips. He knew he touched one of Draco's nerves.

Harry sighed. "They're on and off, if that's what you're thinking. Now, they're cool about it, because Ron broke it off. It's usually Hermione that breaks, though. Said she's got her interest in another." Harry laughed. "She won't say anything to us. She said we won't accept it."

This got the Slytherins' attentions. "Really?" Blaise said.

"Yes, really. Now, Ron broke it off because he's got another apple of his eye. And something tells me this is for good. But they don't considerably hate each other. They're friends right now. No awkward silences or records of reaching tension breaking points that I know of."

Blaise said "uh huh" and there was silence yet again. Draco sighed quietly and strode to the window, pulled back the curtains, and looked at the window just as a snowball hit the frosted window.

"Hey!" Ginny yelled from outside. "I think I saw someone inside, and it isn't Harry!"

Draco froze as Hermione laughed. "Ooh, he's going to get it later!"

There was suddenly a force trying to open the door, but it was locked.

"Damn," Ginny muttered. "Hermione, got your wand?"

"No, it's inside."

"Great."

Ginny was about to pound when Blaise interrupted. "So… when did they break it up for good?"

By the sudden pounding on the door and loud 'oof!'s, the two girls were pushing their ears to the wood as hard as they could to recognize this voice.

"Who's that?" Ginny whispered.

"I dunno, Gin. But I think I heard him… somewhere…" Hermione replied.

"They broke up last week," Harry continued.

"Shit!" Hermione whispered furiously. Draco bit back a laugh. "Harry Potter, you are _so _going to be our dinner for Christmas Eve!"

"Why?" Ginny asked, confused.

"He and whoever's in there are talking about the 'break up."

"Ooooh…"

There was silence again and Draco found himself pressing his ear hard to the door also.

"Who's Ron's new interest?" Blaise said nonchalantly before yawning. Draco swore he heard Hermione gritting her teeth, and with a jolt he found himself sad and a little angry at this point.

"Parvati," Harry and Hermione chorused. There was spluttering in the kitchen and Draco imagined a ridiculous scene where Blaise was drinking water and suddenly spitting it out like a fountain for dramatic effect.

"What!" Blaise and Ginny exclaimed.

"Damn, Blaise! You soaked me!" Harry said, laughing.

"What did he say?" Hermione asked.

"Blaise! He said Blaise!" Ginny whispered frantically.

"You mean Zabini?"

"Yes! Blaise Zabini, former Slytherin, and constant companion of Draco Malfoy!"

Hermione was silent. Draco's heart skipped a beat.

"Oh, that's right. You _like _him," Ginny teased.

"I do not like Blaise Zabini," Hermione replied loftily.

"I wasn't talking about him, Herms."

"Then who?"

"Malfoy."

Again, Hermione was silent. Ginny whistled long and low.

"I knew it! I knew you had the hots for him! He's like super hot when he was our age!" Ginny said, clapping her hands. Draco felt a rush of gratitude to the female Weasley.

"I neither approved nor denied it," Hermione said stiffly.

"Oh, come on, Hermione! Admit it already! You like him!"

"Nuh-uh."

"Yeah-uh."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yeah-uh."

Harry reentered the living room. "What's all that noise?"

"Hermione and Ginny are bickering outside," Draco whispered, chuckling. Harry shook his head, opened the door, and in fell the two girls, which were obviously still leaning on the door when it opened.

They sat up and laughed as Blaise entered the room, gaping, his face wet. The girls' laughter died when they saw the faces of their visitors. Hermione's face went pink as she met Draco's eyes, and something told him it wasn't from the cold.

"Oh… H-hello," she said formally, smiling politely. This was going to be a long Christmas.

* * *

**A/N: _REVIEW! COME ON, GUYS! PLEASE? :'(_**


	3. A Bottle of Magenta Nail Polish

**A/N: **_Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! :DDD I really appreciate them! And they fuel my hands to work faster on the keyboard! So I hope this is good! :DDD_

* * *

Several silverware were clanking together in unison as the unusual crowd of former Hogwarts students ate together. Draco munched happily at his delicious chicken wing, and looked at the others, practically beaming with his mouth too full of chicken to speak.

Harry Potter ate like he was torn from eating politely with proper conduct and table manners, and practically licking his plate clean. His eyes moved to the plate of chickens, occasionally squinting a little bit greedily when someone takes another of his precious chicken wings away.

Ginny Weasley-Potter picked a little bit on her chicken. She wasn't really into her juicy piece of wing. She was really more interested in Hermione's and Draco's 'juicier' relationship. They've shared polite talk during lunch, and Ginny could clearly see Hermione stealing glances from Draco, and he would do the same when she looked away. Man, these two were a handful.

Hermione was eating in a too-formal manner. She didn't want to make a fool of herself in front of everyone, especially the Slytherins, especially _especially_ Draco. She choked on the water she had just been drinking. Did she just think that? _I… I meant because it might not be a good new first impression,_ she thought, but there was a feeling in her gut that screamed _'STOP LYING!'_

Blaise forgot all table manners and was digging into his fourth full plate of chicken. His mouth was smeared with a little bit of gravy, and a tiny bit of chicken skin was hanging from the corners of his mouth. He was sitting across Draco, who, he noticed, looked fervently at the brunette sitting next to Blaise. He smirked internally. _This should be interesting…_

"All done?" Hermione asked. Everyone murmured their assents.

"Ow duh hew," Blaise managed to say with his cheeks bulging from all the chicken. Everyone laughed.

"What?" Draco said, still laughing.

Blaise swallowed and replied, "I said 'All done here'."

"Yeah you were…"

"Honestly, you sound like Ron when he's eating!" Draco and Hermione chorused. Both of them looked at each other, looked away, and turned bright pink.

"Hey! What does that mean?" Blaise said, pretending to overlook the obvious that gave Ginny and Harry raised eyebrows.

"I dunno," Draco said, playing innocent, and then sticking out his tongue childishly and impishly.

Hermione thought he looked kind of cute…

"I heard your thoughts, Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed in a sing-song voice. Draco and Blaise stopped fighting for a moment, and then Blaise said, "Hey! I can hear them, too!"

"What?" Hermione exclaimed, panic rushing through her. "What did my insufferable mind say?"

Ginny and Blaise leaned over to her, one ear per person, and said in unison, "You thought Draco was cute!"

All the rest (Harry and Draco) didn't know what to do when Hermione's shocked face turned red with embarrassment. Blaise resurfaced and so did Ginny. Both were wearing identical smirks that said all too clearly, "I know something you don't, and you'd kill a hundred Viktor Krums for it."

"What was that all about?" Draco whispered to Harry. He just shrugged and shook his head. Apparently, they were just as lost as – well – each other.

"All right, enough nonsense," Hermione said, standing up and waving her wand over the table. All the dishes went to the gleaming sink and she began to work. "You guys go ahead and… I dunno… make snowballs or cram snow in your trousers or… something."

There was silence as she said that, and she felt herself turn pink even though her chin was up high. "What? Go on and have fun, I won't spoil you."

"You're spoiling it already, Herms," Ginny muttered. Hermione flashed her a warning look she did not receive.

"Come on," Draco whined. Every one turned to look at him. "It isn't really fun when you're having fun thinking that one of your friends is all holed up inside doing all the work."

Hermione's eyebrows shot upward. "W-well…"

"Then that's settled," Harry said, standing up. He took out his wand and, in one sweeping motion, cleaned all the plates.

Everyone was gaping. Harry shrugged. "Snape's idea. I saw it on his old Potions book. It seems that he either didn't want to wash dishes or freak his mother out."

"Or both," Ginny and Hermione said together. Blaise nodded.

"Well, Hermione, let's go! I have new colors of nail polish and you're _so _going to be _dying _in front of the magenta one!" Ginny stressed and practically dragged Hermione out the room. The guys snickered.

"Did you buy that for Ginny?" Blaise asked Harry, who was smiling.

"Nope. It was from her sister-in-law, Fleur," he replied. Both the Slytherins gasped.

"Fleur? You mean _Fleur Delacour?_" Draco said, his eyes popping wide.

"You mean that totally hot half-veela chick?" Blaise continued.

"Blaise, you're so ruining the gossip thing…"

"Oh. Sorry…"

"Don't you remember, Draco?" Harry said, his eyebrows scrunched together. "You and the Death Eaters went to Bill and Fleur's wedding to try and catch us."

"Oh… that wedding…" Draco said, reminiscing. "No, I don't remember that. I wasn't part of the wedding crashers squad. I was at home that day, inside my room, thinking about death in the hands of Voldemort…"

The other two were silent. Then Blaise muttered, "Emo…"

"Hey!" Draco said indignantly. "I'm no emo!"

"Goth?" Harry suggested. Draco shook his head no.

"Is there some option that's even close to 'Slytherin Sex God'?" Draco said jokingly, but his acting made it look like he was pleading.

"Nope," the other two chorused. Draco slapped his forehead.

"Fine, fine…"

"Hey, Draco. What do you think of Hermione?" Harry asked out of nowhere.

Draco's eyes must've popped out like a frog and his face might have turned red. For all he knew, Blaise's smirk was because of something his hormones did whenever faced with a direct question about one Hermione Granger.

"I… She's okay…" he said. _She's one of a kind…_

Harry's green eyes flashed with happiness. Draco didn't know he was able to read his mind. "Continue."

"I mean… she's really smart and all. She's kind of pretty, too." _Aphrodite __and Pallas Athena morphed into one…_

Blaise was looking down. Draco didn't notice he was writing his thoughts down on a notepad with a short blue crayon.

"What do you like about her most?" Harry asked, feeling like he was a judge in a beauty pageant.

"And why," Blaise added, not taking his eyes off of his notepad.

"Well… I'd say her attitude." Draco finally admitted. Harry gaped stupidly. Blaise seemed to stiffen.

"Why?" they chorused.

"Well… even though everyone thinks she's plain bitchy, I think that her attitude is just a normal defense mechanism for her emotions."

"And in English, that is?" Blaise said, writing it all down.

Draco rolled his eyes. "It means that Hermione is naturally hard-to-get. No playing, no faking. Natural."

Blaise whistled long and low like Ginny. There was a soft 'oof!' from behind them, some frantic scrambling, and a very excited squeak. They all turned around to see nothing hiding on the stairs leading to the second floor. Then there was the teensy tiny creak from the door closing shut.

"I think someone eavesdropped on Contestant Number Three," Blaise said, completely in 'beauty pageant judge' mode.

There was some excited whispers form above, then some high-pitched shrieking and shouting. There were loud thumps on the ceiling that made the light shake a little bit.

"I don't think they're squealing over a cute magenta nail polish..." Harry said, frowning at the ceiling.

"I don't, either," Blaise added, nodding fervently.

"Oh, damn," Draco said, uncovering his ears from all the shouting. Deep in his gut, he knew that _she _knew. And he was utterly surprised that he wasn't at all feeling worried. He felt as if this day hadn't come any sooner.

Huh. Weird.

* * *

**A/N: _Mwahahah. Sorry, guys. My mom's freaking out because of the crazy kids playing with fireworks nearby. :/ The smoke's going to be my oxygen soon. Oh well._**

**_review? :_**


	4. Merry Christmas

**A/N: **_Last Chappie :'( I can't believe it's so short!_

_Well, anyways... _

_Thanks for reading until the end :)) I dedicate this fanfic to all of you. Merry Christmas!

* * *

_

"What should I say to her?" Draco said, feeling all nervous under Blaise's reassuring gaze.

"You're the self-proclaimed Slytherin Sex God. How should I know?" Blaise replied, smirking.

"Yeah… wait, what did you just say? 'Self-proclaimed?'" Draco stated almost angrily. Blaise ruffled his hair while laughing.

"Just kidding. Now go sweep her off her feet like a damsel," Blaise said, pushing him a little bit forward.

"I hope she's not in distress," Draco muttered as he stepped into the hallway in the second floor of the Potter's house, dreading every step he took closer to where Hermione was staying.

Blaise walked away, and then crouched inside the nearest bathroom. He took out a Muggle walkie-talkie and said into it, "He's on his way. Fourteen steps away. He's on his way. Make it. NOW."

Blaise hid the walkie-talkie just in time to see Harry come by, whistling. He walked backwards and looked at Blaise curiously.

"What are you doing there?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, I – uhm…" Blaise said, searching his pockets for something good enough for a Zabini alibi. His hand closed upon a bar of chocolate and he quickly drew it out or Harry to see. "I've been eating."

"Uh huh," Harry said, disbelieving.

"Why? You don't believe me?" Blaise asked, still crouched down.

"Well, no. No one in their right mind would eat chocolate beside the toilet bowl, Blaise."

Blaise looked sideways, stood up instantly, and ran away. Harry laughed at him. Poor guy.

* * *

Hermione was pouting her lips at Ginny, who was very busy tinkering with the magenta-shaded nail polish. She said it wasn't working well and had been opening and closing the lid ever since.

"Come on," she said exasperated, "do you _really _think that would just emit steam or walk around or something?"

"Yes!' Ginny exclaimed. Clearly, she hadn't been listening. Then the bottle began shaking like mad.

"Uh oh…" they both said before the bottle exploded. Hermione could faintly hear Ginny muttering and a crack, but she thought she had imagined it. She wiped her eyes free of nail polish just as the door opened.

"I would like to see - whoa…" Draco said, looking around the once-cream colored room now blotted with splashes of magenta. There were bits of fine glass shards around Hermione's feet, and some were stuck on her palms, which instantly began to bleed.

"You okay?" he said, crouching next to her to see her face fully. She nodded, unable to speak. He took out his handkerchief and wiped some of the nail polish away from her face, something that she was grateful for.

"Thanks, Draco," she said, smiling in spite of the whole damsel-in-distress situation.

"No problem, Hermione," he said. He had a feeling that his first move was going great. Hermione stood up, to Draco's surprise.

"I'll just take a quick shower," she said kindly, helping him up. Draco nodded and stared after her even though the door closed on her back three minutes ago.

Draco didn't notice Ginny Weasley-Potter on a broomstick outside the window.

* * *

"Easy, Gin. Steady," Harry said from behind Ginny aboard his new Firebolt.

"I'm trying, Harry," she said, trying to grasp her broom with one shaky hand, the other holding her wand at the exact spot where Hermione and Draco would be face to face.

The door opened, and in came Hermione, her hair towel-dried, her body completely nail polish-free.

"Now!" Harry whispered into Ginny's ear. She sent a silent spell towards the ceiling of the room through a small crack in the window before smoothly landing back down.

_It's up to you now, Draco, _Ginny thought as she, Harry, and Blaise quietly tiptoed back to the kitchen. _No one would ever know._

"Oh; hi, Draco," Hermione said, her curiosity growing. She noticed that Draco was standing in the exact position where she had left him fifteen or twenty minutes ago.

'Hey, Mione," Draco replied cheerfully.

Hermione tilted her head. "Why're you so happy?"

Instead of giving her a wordy answer, Draco pointed upward. Hermione followed his finger with her gaze and felt her heart beat faster.

"Mistletoe," they both whispered softly. They were speechless for a minute, totally rooted to the spot. They both knew about the 'tradition' (air quote), and they wanted to do it. The problem is they don't really know if the other agrees. So Hermione put every ounce of pride she had left on her next sentence.

"Probably full of nargles."

Draco looked at her questioningly. She answered innocently, "Hey, hey. I'm just saying. Luna was the one who tipped me into this."

Draco laughed softly and returned to gazing at the mistletoe. Somehow, Hermione felt a little sad and alone when he looked away. He said, "You know what's supposed to be done when under a mistletoe?"

Hermione felt her heart going overdrive. "I-I've heard of it…"

Draco took a step closer. "So, you don't really know what? You've just heard?" There was playful disappointment (whatever that is) in his voice.

"Yeah. I've… never been under the mistletoe before," she admitted.

"Well, then, let me show you," Draco said before closing the gap between their lips. Their kiss was hesitant at first, but the longer it was, the more intense and passionate it became. There was a hard longing in Draco's lips that only Hermione's soft and caressing ones could quench. After a few seconds (or minutes?), they resurfaced, breathing hard.

Hermione smiled sheepishly. Draco grinned. Her gaze went from his face to over his shoulder, where her face fell.

"Bullshit," she said, and stormed to the window. Ginny, Harry, and Blaise (one broom each)'s triumphant faces tragically morphed into something like a helpless dog. She opened the windows and a gust of winter wind greeted her. Good thing Draco was behind her or she would crumple.

"Did you – " she began.

"Yes, okay. We set it up," Harry admitted. Hermione's eyebrows shot up. Draco made a little 'huh' of amusement.

"You seemed like the perfect couple, see…" Blaise said, unnervingly formal.

"And… well… you only needed a little nudge for you to fall – " Ginny said.

" – deeply and madly in love with each other," Harry finished.

Hermione's face was unreadable, then she laughed. "You guys! I was just about to ask if you saw anything!"

The three of them gaped. What?

"That's all you had to say?" Ginny said furiously. Great.

"I have something more to say," Draco cut in.

"Do tell, m'boy," Blaise said in a perfect imitation of Slughorn. Harry internally grimaced.

Draco slung an arm over Hermione's shoulders and pulled her closer to him as he spoke. "I didn't really like Christmas. I mean, what was the point of decorating everything for something a month way and taking it all away after the New Year?"

Harry gasped.

"Sorry, Harry," Draco said quickly, "I didn't mean it like that."

Harry nodded and gestured for Draco to continue.

"Well, I thought this was going to be another boring, ordinary Christmas. But you've guys made it special," he looked down at Hermione, who was smiling, "_you _made it _extra _special."

"No fair!" Ginny exclaimed. "No fair! Unfair treatment! We demand justice!"

Everyone laughed and cheered as Draco and Hermione kissed again on the windowsill.

"This is perfect," Hermione whispered as they broke apart. Draco smiled.

"Merry Christmas," Draco whispered back, nuzzling on her neck, for once happy that it was the season to be jolly. He had to admit, Christmas wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N: **_ Finished! :DDD REVIEW!_


End file.
